


The Tempest King's Toy

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Humiliation, M/M, Possessive Dimitri, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Very very dubcon, dimitri's massive royal cock, sex in public places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fhirdiad Castle's conference room is a cavernous chamber, the heights of which rival that of Garreg Mach Monastery's cathedral. With various treaties and agreements signed and reached in its blue-flagged halls, it carries with it a similar solemnity, an air of authority and safety that those gathered around the conference table bask in as they confidently debate on today's policy.Except for Felix, that is. His presence by the king's right hand is nothing more than a mockery of what could have been, an insult to injury since he had fallen into Kingdom hands. So is the discussion at hand—a conference on what to do with Fraldarius territory, a topic which Felix keeps silent about, simply listening in as everyone discusses what to do with his homeland.But no one dares comment on the irony of the situation or object to the out of place doll by their king's feet. After all, everyone knows how dreadful the wrath of the Tempest King can be, and King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is not a man one wants to cross given his well-earned title.Felix did, and paid the price for it.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	The Tempest King's Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=238556#cmt238556
> 
> Feral! Dimitri/ Felix- royal cocksleeve
> 
> Felix, who had turned his back on the Kingdom was brought back and captured. He had expected to be executed for his treason or imprisoned at the very least, but finds himself in a… completely different situation.  
> Dimitri dresses him like a doll, often in garments that are sheer, decorated, expensive, and skimpy. He tosses him around like a doll, too. He’s dragged along by the neck and tethered by chains, made to keep silent and most of all, fucked – anytime, at the mercy of Dimitri’s pleasure. And the worst thing is, he really should hate this situation, despise everything about it, but he can’t convince himself that this is the case.  
> Post time skip  
> ++public place/meeting at least once

Fhirdiad Castle's conference room is a cavernous chamber, the heights of which rival that of Garreg Mach Monastery's cathedral. With various treaties and agreements signed and reached in its blue-flagged halls, it carries with it a similar solemnity, an air of authority and safety that those gathered around the conference table bask in as they confidently debate on today's policy.

Except for Felix, that is. His presence by the king's right hand is nothing more than a mockery of what could have been, an insult to injury since he had fallen into Kingdom hands. So is the discussion at hand—a conference on what to do with Fraldarius territory, a topic which Felix keeps silent about, simply listening in as everyone discusses what to do with his homeland.

But no one dares comment on the irony of the situation or object to the out of place doll by their king's feet. After all, everyone knows how dreadful the wrath of the Tempest King can be, and King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is not a man one wants to cross given his well-earned title.

Felix did, and paid the price for it.

The price for today is sitting on his knees, clothed in layers of patterned, blue silk that drape over his front and loosely over his arms, kept together by a similarly textured belt tied around his waist. A gift from a respected Eastern dignitary, Dimitri had said before leaving him in the company of servants. They paint his lips red and darken his eyelashes with kohl, creating the perfect image of a porcelain doll as he sits with his hands over his lap, his hair in a neat updo instead of falling around his shoulders loosely.

However, that's not all there is to it. While it does nothing to cover up his chained ankles and wrists, the silk cleverly hides the intricate network of rope snaking around his torso and thighs, including the rope wrapped around most of his cock. Tight enough to keep him hard and wanting, but loose enough to leave him room to come, which he takes as a warning not to. The cloth also shows nothing of the large and thick dildo shoved up Felix's ass, secured in place by the same rope that's keeping Felix short of breath, his lips pursed as he struggles to keep his silence, none too eager to betray more of his state than he already is, considering the bright flush that paints his pale cheeks redder than his makeup ever had.

All the same, it seems like a fight he's destined to lose, as Dimitri not a moment later reaches down to place a hand over his shoulder, tugging at the deliberately exposed rope by the nape of his neck as everyone turns to discuss the harvest situation in the duchy. Felix inhales sharply as the rope tugs at all the knots connected to it, hating how the knotted cord slides over his purposely exposed frenulum in one rousing motion. Grip white-knuckled, he suppresses a shudder as heat pools in his groin, chewing on his lower lip as he resists the urge to arch into the contact.

"...Continue," Dimitri commands sharply as he withdraws his hand from Felix, who jolts involuntarily at the suddenness of it. He regrets it a second later when it jostles the setup constricting him, including the dildo as it pushes further into him before settling into its old position, reminding him of the fullness that usually keeps him occupied rather than this temporary substitute.

Eyes still downcast, it takes Felix a moment to realize that the order isn't directed at him, but rather, the count that was delivering the report. And Felix could see why—he could feel several gazes on him as he grasps at his composure, making him wonder how much of his reaction was obvious for everyone to see.

...It probably was, and will likely be another excuse for punishment later when Dimitri takes him back to his bedchambers.

Later, the discussion shifts to that of infrastructure and needed supplies. Once upon a time, Felix would have listened with more interest, but when these ropes are keeping him plenty distracted, it's difficult to concentrate on anything else, especially when drawing attention to himself will likely be met with ire.

So Felix turns his focus to adjusting to the setup and bracing for the next time Dimitri touches him. Though like anything he's tried under Dimitri, it looks to be a futile task. Each breath he takes emphasizes the constriction, loosening for a moment before it wraps him around in its vise, leaving him light-headed as he tries not to dwell on the other sensations that accompany it. But as usual, his arousal has a mind of its own, stirring despite the fact that it has every reason not to. More than anything, he hates how the glass shaft spreading him reminds him too well of Dimitri, its girth far too similar despite the different texture. He hates how his body has memorized Dimitri's contours enough to tell, how it aches for the actual thing, how it wanders towards the thought of him sitting on Dimitri's lap instead of the cold stone floor, taking him in front of all these nobles instead of settling for this cruel game—

"...What do you think, Felix?"

Mouth dry, Felix blinks, wondering if he just imagined those words coming from Dimitri. But a sharp tug of the harness takes him out of his dream-like stupor, unable to help the way he convulses as the ropes drag across his body and disturbs the toy nestled inside his ass.

"What a vile harlot…"

"Disgraceful."

"Shouldn't they be trained better?"

The nobles titter at his detestable reaction, flooding Felix's cheeks with warmth as he catches mentions of certain jeers. Nothing new since his captivity, but all the same, shameful to behold.

"Silence."

The whispers abruptly stop at Dimitri's command, and Felix forces himself to look up, meeting Dimitri's cold gaze to discern what he needs from Felix.

"We were discussing who should take care of Fraldarius territory," Dimitri says, a self-satisfied smirk crossing his lips, not unlike a lion discerning its prey, "and would appreciate your opinion on the matter."

That settles it. Dimitri simply wants to humiliate him, to put him in his place for… whatever contrived reason he'll come up with later. Though it will likely circle back to his betrayal one way or another, given personal experience.

"Whoever you decide will do well in the position," Felix says as flatly as he could manage, hoping his voice betrays none of his agitation. "...Your Majesty," he adds as an afterthought, the words bitter upon his tongue.

Dimitri grins, a phenomenon bringing to mind the maw of a beast as he reveals his teeth. "In that case, I think you'd make a fine duke."

"What?"

Felix, for the moment, forgets about the precariousness of his position. Forgets that Dimitri can simply touch him and lay waste to his composure. Forgets the fact that he's still on his knees, that everyone is whispering among themselves about what Dimitri had just said, affronted by this declaration. He stares at Dimitri, dumbfounded as he tries to make sense of that statement, heart skipping a beat as he wonders if Dimitri, on this off-chance, has finally had enough of toying around with him and might actually grant him a freedom he has so craved, less than ideal as the circumstances are.

"...Is what I would say in jest," Dimitri continues, prompting everyone to hush. "After all, we could not have a kinslayer head one of our most important territories."

Murmurs of assent follow as all eyes fall on Felix. Turning his gaze downward, he burns under their scrutiny, under the loathing he feels for himself for even considering the possibility. Still, it's nothing compared to the hate that churns his stomach at the thought of the man that had put him in this position to begin with, warm against the steady throb of his arousal despite everything.

"Well then, shall we proceed with our next order of business?" Dimitri says, laying a hand over Felix's shoulder, lightly stroking it with his forefinger as Felix tenses underneath him. Felix does not like the promise behind those words and that touch, but it's not like he has any other option but to resign himself to enduring, and perhaps hope everything ends sooner than later.

* * *

It does not.

While Dimitri never calls upon Felix again, the discussion afterwards shifts towards Gautier and Galatea, a bitter reminder of what Felix had to sacrifice in the name of his goals. All the while, Dimitri toys with the rope at will, leaving Felix a trembling mess by the time the meeting comes to an end, his right leg tingling at the lack of circulation to it in particular. The innermost part of his silk ensemble is soaked through with sweat, leaving him both hot and cold as he sits in the emptying room, waiting for all the nobles to disperse.

Felix's unfocused eyes follow a blur of dark armor, of who he thinks to be Dimitri as he proceeds to dismiss everyone from the room. He longs to rid himself of this confining outfit, of this tortuous setup, but without a command from Dimitri, he knows it to be an act he'll regret should he attempt to take independent action.

And detestable as this situation is, Felix would rather not make things more complicated for himself than they already are.

After the last of the nobles have filed out of the room, Dimitri's eyes wander back towards the head of the table, landing on Felix as he closes the distance between them in a few strides.

"You truly are a wretched creature."

Dimitri grabs him by the rope around his neck, forcing Felix on his feet as the action jars Felix's senses to full awareness. Felix groans as the rope chafes at his skin, chains rattling as he bends forward and rests his shackled forearms upon the conference table, willing his unstable feet to cooperate as he fights the stimulation caused by the dildo jostling within him.

"Sticking your ass out like that…" Dimitri circles behind him, a hand over the portion where the toy is sticking out. "Are you that desperate for someone to take you?"

Felix moans as Dimitri presses his hand into the base, not at all gentle when he pushes it further in. White hot arousal stirs in his veins as he presses his face into his fisted grip, struggling to keep upright as Dimitri continues to prod him with the toy.

"Well?" Dimitri asks, relentless in his teasing, "Am I wrong, Felix?"

"Please," Felix pants, hating how need drips off his tone.

"'Please'... what?"

Precome drips onto the first layer of silk as Felix struggles to mouth the only correct answer to this situation.

"Fuck me," Felix says, loathing himself for the desire that lends credence to what he insists to be a consequence of taking the lesser evil in this situation.

Dimitri's breath hitches as he pauses in his ministrations, letting go with a shuddering breath. A rasp of fabric follows as Dimitri pulls the silk upwards, miraculously avoiding ripping it apart as he reveals Felix's bound form. Felix gasps as Dimitri simply tears through the rope circling his thighs, relieved as blood pumps anew through his numb flesh. While Dimitri does nothing about the ropes around his torso or the ones around his cock, he does pull out the dildo, carelessly letting it clatter on the floor. Another rasp of fabric follows, and as usual, Dimitri wastes no time in driving into Felix, groaning loudly as he buries himself all the way to the hilt.

"Does it feel good, Felix?" Dimitri growls, gripping Felix's hips tightly as he thrusts into him with ease, his hole already loose from the toy earlier. "Taking in your king like this?"

Felix moans in lieu of a response, trembling as Dimitri continues to pound into him, tension coiling in his gut as Dimitri increases his tempo, leftover rope chafing at his front.

Unsatisfied with that, Dimitri bends over, pulling roughly at Felix's updo. "Answer me."

"Y-yes," Felix manages to breathe out, eyes watering as his scalp stings, legs quaking in his attempts to keep upright instead of sliding down to the floor. Though for better or for worse, Dimitri himself is doing a good job of keeping him pinned against the table, at the mercy of anything and everything he has to offer.

"Even here? Where anyone can walk in?"

Felix's gaze wanders towards the door, heart leaping into his throat when he discovers it slightly ajar. Eyes wide at the realization, Felix shakes his head, squirming as he tries to get Dimitri off him in vain. While he doesn't know the extent of how many people are aware of Dimitri's depraved hobby of toying around with him, no one has actually borne witness to this degradation, of him being constantly taken by a wild beast in rut.

"Settle down, Felix," Dimitri says, relish evident in his breathy tone as he presses down on the small of Felix's back. "This is nothing next to the low you've stooped to by joining the Empire."

Once, Felix would have argued against that, ready to stake his pride and sword upon that decision. But trapped underneath Dimitri, legs spread for him as he continues to sound out his pleasure, it's a battle he's certain he'll lose, with his body determined to undermine everything he's ever stood for since he made up his mind to part ways with the boar he so detested.

More terrifying is the part of Felix that doesn't mind this at all. Of Dimitri slamming into him with a note of finality, spilling his seed deep in him. Of Felix following afterwards, like a loyal dog would after its owner, knots uncoiling in his stomach once he reaches his release. 

"You're mine, Felix," Dimitri whispers, his hand surprisingly gentle as his knuckles brush against Felix's cheek, tucking away strands of hair that had come loose with the exertion. "You're all I have left."

Those are things Dimitri has told him time and again since this arrangement came to be, yet they still manage to elicit a shiver from Felix, warmth rushing to his cheeks anew as he considers the truth behind them as Dimitri pulls out of his hole, leaving him oddly empty without his massive girth to fill him. With no one supporting him, Felix slumps to the ground, back on his knees as he hangs his head while reflecting on this hollowness.

Dimitri exhales as he kneels, resting a hand over Felix's shoulder once more. "But I still have to punish you for humiliating me in front of all those nobles," he says, continuing in a solemn tone, "I trained you better than this, didn't I?"

Swallowing, Felix could only manage a slow, stiff nod as tired acquiescence, hating himself for the faint heat that stirs at the promise behind those words as Dimitri urges him on his feet. Affixing a collar around his neck, Dimitri prepares to lead him back to his room—a gilded cage Felix resigns himself to as he drags his unsteady feet beneath him.


End file.
